Tears and Flowers
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Sam mourns at his mother's grave and has an unexpected visitor.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot is mine.

Author's Note: I wrote this after mentioning it in another story I am working on (which I have not started posting yet). 

Dedicated: To Evening Nightshade, Veralynn, Aemilia Rose, Winsome Elf, illuminator, Jean Warren, and Herculeha, who have written some of my favorite hobbit-romances! 

~~~ 

Tears and Flowers 

It was several weeks since Bilbo Baggins's mysterious disappearance from his 111th birthday party. The Shire had not quieted down about the strange event. Rumors had flown back and forth concerning Bilbo and the event. 

"Gandalf had something to do with it." 

"Didn't Bilbo still look awfully young for his age?"

"There! Magic had to be involved. The wizard had always been eyed with a bit of suspicion anyway." 

"Never did completely trust him."

And the rumors went on and on. For more weeks the Shire buzzed about it.

But that particular fall day none of those wonderings were in Samwise Gamgee's head. Oh, no, he was thinking of other things. 

Sam Gamgee blinked back the tears that threatened to stream down his face. He sat with his hands resting on his knees. The mound of dirt was starting to have grass sprout up. A little bell with a blue ribbon sat on the mound. It was the only thing that marked Bell Gamgee's grave. 

Bell Gamgee was laid to rest in the shade of an old oak tree in a wooded glade. Many afternoons she had sat in the tree's shade, often sewing or watching her young children happily play. Sometimes she had come there alone to have a little peace and quiet. It had been her spot. And now she was buried there, always in the cool shade.

Sam drew a haggard breath. It had been ten years since his mama's passing, but he still missed her. And this year the sadness was even heavier. It seemed to Sam that now only he and his family visited Bell Gamgee's grave during the year and always on the day of her passing since it had been so many years since she died. Except for one unknown person.

The young lad gazed thoughtfully at his mother's grave. The flowers Sam had brought today – fresh roses, forget-me-nots, violets – lay on the dirt. It was strange. During the last three years when he had visited his mother's grave on the anniversary of her passing, there had been a bunch of flowers – daisies and lilies, his mother's favorite flowers and after which two of his sisters were named – on her grave. He had no idea who had left them, but he was very grateful. Someone else did remember his mama. He felt a little disappointed because there were no daisies or lilies on the grave when he came today. 

Sam remembered the last time he had seen his mama alive. She had been in bed for many days. She was slowly slipping away. One evening she called all the children to her and whispered loving and comforting and encouraging words in their ears. "Do not be downcast, Samwise," she told her youngest son. "Even when I leave you, my love will stay with you in your heart. You will always have in your heart memories of me. Do not cling to the despair. Walk forward. You will find hobbits and things that will help lessen the pain. There is always a sunrise in the morning. Darkness does not last forever. Take heart, my little one." Then each hobbit gave their mama a final kiss. Soon after that, she died peacefully in her sleep. Sam had not forgotten his mother's words to him. He would always carry them in his heart.

"Mama," he whispered, "how I miss you." Tears trickled down his cheeks, and he lowered his head.

"Samwise?" spoke a low, shy voice.

Sam jerked and turned his head to see Rosie Cotton, Farmer Cotton's only daughter who was a few years younger than he, standing a little ways back. Her hands were overflowing with daisies and lilies. Her eyes were sad, uncertainty written on her face. She slowly approached the kneeling hobbit.

"These are for your mother's grave," she gently said, extending the flowers to Sam.

Sam for a few moments stared up at Rosie. Her face was solemn; usually it was cheerful with a bright smile. Sam then looked at the flowers. _She was the one who had laid flowers the other times, _he thought with surprise. He gently took the flowers from the lass and placed them on the grave. Staring at them, he felt more tears stream down his face. Embarrassed, he wiped his eyes across his sleeve.

"Please do not do that, Samwise," Rosie said softly. Sam met her eyes. "There is no need to be ashamed. But if it will make you feel better, I will leave. I just wanted to bring the flowers. I did not mean to interrupt you…" Rosie started backing away.

"No, no, please," Sam said in a nearly pleading tone, "you, you can… please, stay."

Rosie looked at him searchingly, then sat herself down next to him, leaving a few inches between them. Sam clasped his hands and resumed staring at the grave. He did not feel quite as sad now that he had a companion, one who grieved with him. His mother's words came back to him. A soft sob broke the stillness and his thoughts. Sam turned to find Rosie had tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry. I remember when your mama would visit my mama. She was so kind. And she always had a word for me before she left." Rosie choked on another sob.

Sam was speechless. Here was Rosie sitting next to him at his mother's grave crying as though it was her own mother who had died. This touched him more than her bringing the flowers.   

"Thank you, Rosie," Sam whispered, starting to shake as he let tears drop from his own eyes.

They clasped each other's hands and leaned against each other, mourning together and silently gathering comfort from one another. For a long while after they had both run out of tears, they sat in peaceful silence. They listened to the buzzing of the insects, the occasional singing of a bird, and the gentle whispering of the wind through the trees. Gradually Rosie said she had to be getting home and reluctantly drew her small hand out of Sam's grasp.

"Thank you, again," Sam said, feeling a little sorry for her having to leave. "I am sure Mama loves you for them – the flowers. And I thank you, too, for the flowers and staying."

Rosie gave him a small smile, "You are welcome. Be sure not to stay out too late," she said with a concerned expression on her face. "Goodbye, Samwise." She turned and started walking away.

"Please, call me Sam!" he surprisingly called after her.

Rosie paused and gave him a last glance. "Sam," she repeated before leaving him.

For a while Sam stared at the spot where he last saw Rosie. Then he turned back to the grave, his expression thoughtful. When he left awhile later, his heart was still sad, but it was also felt lighter, uplifted. "I think I see the sunrise, Mama," he whispered. For that was the day Sam Gamgee loved Rosie Cotton, and his love grew stronger and deeper. But it would be many years before he told her of his feelings.

THE END 

~~~ 

Sam and Rosie refuse to leave me alone, but I'm not complaining. They are just so cute together. Please let me know what you think. (I have updated my bio for those who might be interested in knowing.) 


End file.
